Halloween: The Perfect One
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Michael Myers has been silent for two years. What hapens when he discovers he has a teenage niece living in his howm town? Read and find out


_**Halloween: The Perfect One **_

_**By: Sparrowgirl421**_

_I do not own the Halloween series in any way shape or form. Michael Myers belongs to John Carpenter and Debra Hill. To be safe, I don't own The Pirates of the Caribbean series in any way at all either. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbrinski. Underlined sentences are thoughts by a character. This story is rated __**R **__for language, sexual content , violence, and major gore. Send reviews to __. Thanks!!_

_For the past two years, Michael Myers was locked away in Smith Grove Sanitarium. Now on October 30__th__ of 2008 his scar began to burn. It was time to kill again the curse told him so. He heard the doctors come to the door and stop. He heard the click of the lock and the door opened. _

"_Oh man, this guy gives me the creeps Hank." _

" _Whatever, I've gotten use to him Chris. Check him out I've got to get the meds." Hank left the room. With trembling hands Chris took Michael's blood pressure. When he looked at the dial Michael opened his eyes. In a quick movement he snapped the strap and grabbed Chris's throat. The young doctor grabbed Michael's wrist to break him off but the patient was too strong. He squeezed Chris's throat until he heard a satisfying snap of his neck. The doctor dropped to the floor. Michael quickly undid his straps and waited for the other doctor. _

_Hank came in and immediately saw Chris's body dead on the floor. He turned around and saw Michael. They both lunged at each other. The two men held each other's arms at bay. Hank had the needle in one of his hands. Michael grabbed the needle and turned Hank around and rammed the needle into his temple and injected the syringe into his brain. Hank died instantly. Then Michael Myers went out into the hallway to go back to Haddonfield. _

_Khristen Rush was having trouble sleeping. She stared out the window and watched the rain. _

" _Hey it's too early to wake up. It's three in the morning." Jack said. Jack lived with her for along time. Her father and his father were childhood friends. Both parents and children lived in the same house. Jack was a junior. His father was Jack Senior. Khristen's father was Hector Rush. The two teens had a relationship that was like a brother and sister friendship. _

"_I can't sleep." She replied to Jack. _

" _This is the third day you couldn't sleep very well." _

" _Do you love me like a friend Jack?" she asked quietly. _

" _Of course I do. You're my best friend. Nothing can change that." _

" _thanks, I'm just nervous. I have a bad feeling about Halloween." _

"_OK, let go back to bed. Savvy?" he said. _

"_savvy." she smiled and they went back to their rooms. The Pirates of the Caribbean movies were Khristen's favorite. In her room Khristen took out a picture of her mom. She had been shot in the head and so had her two brothers. So she lived with her father now. She looked at the picture and kissed it and went over to her bed. _

_Then a burnt hand grabbed her ankle. Khristen screamed and clawed her way out of the deadly grip. She went to her closet door and Michael came out from under her bed. She screamed again and shut the door behind her. The next thing she knew was her father opening the door and her took her into his arms. _

"_it's OK missy." He whispered into her ear. Khristen continued to cry and whimper as Hector carried her t his bed. They eventually fell back to sleep in each others arms. _

_**October 31**__**st**_

_**Halloween **_

_doctor Samuel Loomis Jr. was at Smiths's Grove Sanitarium this morning. He looked just like his father, but with no scars. He was taller, leaner. And had a head full of hair. He took his father's place as Michael Myer's doctor after his father had to retire in 1996. He surveyed the massacre with intense blue eyes. A girl was in danger. He had to find Khristen Rush because she was in mortal danger. Ever since 1978 Loomis Sr. had a notebook on all of Michael's relatives. Loomis discovered Michael had a third sister. Her name was Cythina. She had a daughter named Khristen. The little Khristen had been named after her grandmother. Khristen Sr. had a daughter named Kaitlin. She had three children Eric, Norman, and Khristen Jr. later, it was learned that the mother and two boys had been murdered in the span of two years and Khristen lived with her father now. Khristen Jr. was Michael's great-niece and Sam had to find her before Michael did. _

_Hector was making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Hector was six foot even with blue eyes and black hair. Jack Sr. was in the room as well. He was five foot eleven inches tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a mustache. _

"_is Khristen all right?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah she settled down after a while." _

"_Those screams really scared me. It sounded like she was dying." Jack said in a serious tone. _

"_It scared all of us." he went back to cooking. Upstairs Khristen and Jack Jr., of Jacky for short, were getting dressed in their Halloween costumes. Khristen was Captain Barbossa and Jacky was Captain Jack Sparrow. Khristen had a sleek body at sixteen. She had long curly brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Jacky looked like his father but without the moustache. Jack was putting make-up on to add the Captain's moustache and beard. He heard Khristen go downstairs and hear his dad grumble. _

"_Barbossa!" Jack shouted. _

" _I have a weird thing for the bad guys." She smiled back. She ate her eggs in a flash. Jacky came down in a Sparrow walk. Khristen rolled her eyes in a Barbossa-like manner. _

"_Hi Jacky." she said . _

"_Hey Khristen." He grabbed a bagel as Khristen said her goodbyes and grabbed her school bag, and walked out the door. He hurried after her. " Wait up." He shouted. He caught up with her as the two "Captains" walked to school. They turned and came up to 45 Lampkin Lane. Khristen stopped and stares at the house. She opened the fence gate and began to walk up to the porch. "Wait! The boogeyman lives in there." Jacky shouted. _

"_Who?" She said puzzled._

"_The boogeyman! Michael Myers!" _

"_I don't care I'm going to have a look." She said determined. _

_Michael was staring out of his bedroom window when he saw the intruder. Then he realized it was her. The Perfect One. He had to get her tonight. He knew he had to by any means necessary. He had on a big one piece mechanic suite and his favorite white mask on. He went downstairs to the front door to get a look at her. He tilted his head in curiosity at her costume. She stared hard at the front door. Then turned around and left back to Jacky. _

" _Don't screw around there." He said _

"_Whatever." She said in an angry tone. Michael stared at her as she walked away. He found her. _

_Loomis Jr. went down to the police station to explain the situation. The new sheriff was Sheriff Pitt. _

" _How do you know he's after Khristen Rush." He said in a low tone. _

" _She is the granddaughter of Cythina Myers. Michael had a third sister, but he was kept safe. Cythina was the youngest. From the pictures my father has of the family Khristen looks just like Cythina. He won't have to look very hard to find her." Loomis explained. _

"_OK Doc, that's a good explanation for me. What do we do to prevent a another killing spree? there is a curfew for the kids. Then what?" Pitt asked. _

" _He will only attack at night. He is very dangerous and will kill anybody that gets in his way. After the curfew lets go to Khristen's house and protect her as best as we can. As long as the power is ok." Loomis replied immediately. He was referring to 1988 when Michael some how cut the power to the whole town. _

"_All right, let's do this ." The police station was put into alert. _

_In drawing class, Khristen was finishing her drawing of animals with her friend Annie Loomis. She was the sister of Sam Loomis Jr. and the daughter of Sam Loomis Sr. she had the family's blue eyes with shoulder length red hair. Annie and Khristen were best friends. Art class was the last period of the day. The two girls had no clue they were part of famous family feud between Loomis and Myers. _

_Her father and Jack weren't home when her and Jacky got home from school. They wouldn't be back until late into the night. They got their homework done and had a small dinner to save room for candy . Khristen had weird feeling again but she brushed it off. Then they went to go trick of treating. _

" _Hey can we split up please?" Jacky asked eagerly. She thought about it for a minute and gave him the answerer._

" _As long as you don't get into trouble. Got it!" She said in a stern voice. _

" _OK thanks. Let's be back at the house at eleven." _

" _You got it." He said eagerly. Jacky ran off into another direction. Khristen went into the park. It was really dark out and she didn't see her Uncle came up and follow her. She sat on a park bench and ate some candy. She heard footsteps. She stared at him curiously. Her heart skipped a beat. _

" _Hello. Can I help you." She asked. He didn't say anything and walked closer and closer to her. He was an arms length away when she stood up. " Who are you ?" She asked fearfully. All he did was hold out his hand towards her. She hesitated and slowly began to reach for it. _

" _Michael! No!" Loomis Jr. shouted. He ran full speed at the two grabbing his gun. Michael' s hand clenched into a fist. __The Doctor is here. The Doctor came to stop him. __he always came to stop him. He hated the Doctor. He grabbed his niece and stared at the Doctor, he grabbed her and held her tight. The Doctor came in front of them. "Let her go." In one quick movement Michael grabbed his butcher knife and raised it in at threatening manner. Khristen tremble even more. Sam raised his gun and cocked it up. " Michael let her go." The Doctor repeated. Michael got an idea. _

_He whacked Khristen on her head and as she fell she slammed her head into the bench. She was out cold. The Doctor fired his gun. Michael felt pan and blood as he touched the bullet wound in his shoulder. Michael charged at the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed both of Michael's hand, which caused him to drop his gun. Michael was stronger and stabbed the Doctor in the arm. Sam cried out in pain and went to ouch Michael. Only Michael caught his wrist and twisted it until it snapped. Michael punched the Doctor in the stomach, then in the head. The Doctor crumbled to the ground. He looked at Khristen curiously. He gently touched her face. __She's mine now__, he thought with excitement. Michael picked her up and carried her to his house. _

_Loomis woke up with a major headache. He looked in front of him and saw a fallen prates hat with a bag if candy next to it. He slowly got up and he stumbled to his car. The damn curfew had bees half an hour away when he had found Michael stalking her. Now Michael has taken her to only God knows where. He would try her house first. Then the Myer's house. _

_Jacky got home on the dot at eleven. However it was an empty house. Jacky knew Khristen well enough to know she would have been home at ten thirty. She would never have been late. He put his candy bag in the kitchen. He looked around and noticed a picture of Khristen was missing. He jumped when doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Loomis in the door way. _

" _Hello, I'm Dr. Sam Loomis Jr. Is Khristen home?" He asked._

" _No she's late. You can come in." He said shyly. Sam hurried into the room he sat on the couch and held his broken wrist with his other hand. _

" _Can I help you? Do you know where she is?" Jacky asked. _

"_Yes " Loomis answered._

"_Is she alright? Where is she? Is she hurt?" Jacky asked in a hurry. _

" _Listen to me please. You have to believe everything I say. OK" Loomis explained._

" _Sure, by the way my name is Jack." _

" _Well Jack have you ever heard of Michael Myers?" Sam asked._

" _Heel yeah! Oh Sorry !" jack quickly corrected himself. _

" _Well Michael Myers took Khristen because she is his niece. I don't know if he wants to hurt her or not but I think he took her to his home." _

" _I knew it!" Jack shouted. " I told her not to go up to the porch of the house this morning. She didn't listen. I told her the boogeyman lives there." _

" _I need you to come with me. I can't fight him alone. Do you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked_

_Yes sir." Was the reply. _

_Khristen woke up in a haze. Her head hurt like crazy. She realized she was inside a house and under the covers of an old bed. She stood up slowly and took the covers off. She looked at her surrounds and she knew she was in an unfamiliar house. _

" _Hello Khristen." A vice said to her. She turned and faced the mysterious man in black man in the corner. The man looked at her and she saw he was about collage age. He had green eyes and black hair. Then she saw the face of Dr. Wynn for some reason then it was gone. _

" _Who are you?" She demanded. _

" _My name is Richard Wynn. I am the son of the infamous Dr. Wynn, whom Dr. Loomis fought on Halloween in 1996." He said in a dark tone. This caused Khristen to get even more confused. _

" _I don't know any Dr. Wynn of Dr. Loomis so you have me confused." _

_You are the niece of Michael Myers. You have the curse as well. All that needs to be done is to activate it. Then you will be perfect. The perfect weapon." He smiled darkly. _

" _How is that possible. Michael only had two sisters from all the stories." She answered back boldly._

" _Well your great-grandmother, Cythina, was his youngest sister. She was born a year before they were killed in the car accident." _

_She trembled because that was good explanation. She ran to the door and screamed as loud as she could. Michael Myers was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to the bed. She slammed into the bed and Wynn grabbed her left arm to pin her down while Michael had her right arm. He tore off her shirt sleeve and stabbed her skin. She went still and didn't dare move or cry out as Michael carved something into her arm. Tears of pain ran down her face, and her lip was bleeding from biting it too hard. When Michael was done Wynn let go of her arm. Michael still had his iron grip on her arm. _

_Khristen looked at Michael in fear as he stared at her with curiosity. He let go of her arm and touched her face. It was wet with tears. She slowly lifted her arm and saw Halloween was carved into her arm. She looked at Michael again and wondered what he was going to do with her. Suddenly, the back door swung open and Loomis and Jacky came in. upstairs, Khristen made a dash for the door. Michael caught her and covered her mouth. When she continued to struggle Michael showed her the butcher knife and she stopped. She didn't dare move as Wynn walked downstairs. _

" _Get your gun out Jack." Loomis whispered to him. They both heard footsteps and weren't sure from which direction they were coming from. Wynn came out from behind them and K.O. Jack with a blow to the head. _

" _Wynn." Loomis growled. _

"_Loomis." Wynn growled back. Then a scream ran out and a door slammed. " She's with him." then Wynn slammed a needle into Sam's side. Loomis fell to floor asleep. He injected Jack too. __That will be enough.__ He went back upstairs and opened the door to Michael's room. The girl was cowering in the corner as Michael watched her. " She's all yours Michael." he closed the door and locked it. _

_What did he mean by that.__Michael grabbed her again and slammed her into the bed. She realized what his intentions were and she tried to get away. Michael was too strong for her. He tore at her clothes sometimes cutting her skin with his knife. He grabbed her throat to make her stop moving, which she did. Her hands went to her throat. She whimpered as he began to thrust. First he went slow, when the rage began to build he went faster. Khristen gasped and grabbed his arms. She cried out in pain. He dug his hands into her shoulders as hard as he could. She continued to cry in pain. He was hurting her. He was violating her. The pain was getting to her. _

_Michael felt so alive. He didn't want to stop. __She's cursed like me. I will make like it.__he gritted his teeth and sweat erupted from under his mask. His breathing became heavy. He couldn't go on so he stopped. Khristen moaned as Michael laid on top of her. They both were breathing heavily. Michael buried his masked face in her shoulder. She whimpered as he stood up and stared at her. _

_Michael tilted his and stared at her._

" _Uncle Michael." She whispered. He let go of his knife and it clattered to the floor. " Why did you hurt me? What did I do to you?" She cried. " What do you want?!" She cried even louder. She saw the knife on the floor and without thinking she grabbed it. She stabbed herself and cut deep into the vein on her left arm. She pulled the knife downwards and drove it deeper and deeper into her skin. Blood quickly flowed out of her arm. Michael grabbed her. She turned away only he turned her around and slapped her across the face. She was hit so hard she fell to the floor with a bleeding lip. This also caused her to drop the knife. _

_Michael snatched the weapon away and shoved it into his pocket. He saw the blood loss was making her lose consciences. He grabbed the bed sheet and tore off three pieces to stop the bleeding. __I can't let her die. __Wynn came into the room after he heard Khristen shouting. When he saw he tried to kill herself he got angry._

" _Shit!" He shouted. He checked her pulse and felt the it was steady. He grabbed Michael's arm to talk him. While he was talking he didn't notice Khristen got up and slowly went into Michael's pocket. She grabbed his knife and rammed the knife into Wynn's stomach. All the way up to the hilt as Wynn gasped in shock. She pulled out the knife and stared at him emotionlessly. Michael just backed away, proud of what she was doing. She stabbed him everywhere. All over his body. _

_Wynn collapsed on the floor screaming in agony. She stared at him breathing heavily. She kneeled down and lit his throat. She faced Michael and he gently touched her face again. A gunshot ran out and Khristen screamed in pain as the bullet meant for Michael hit her shoulder. They both stared at Loomis and Jacky. _

" _Khristen come on." Sam said. She looked at Sam in fear. She couldn't leave not after the horrible thing she did. He held out his hand and she continued to look at him in fear. " Khristen please it's not safe here." Sam begged _

" _No I have to stay here. I can't go after what I did." She whispered back. _

" _He'll kill you Khristen." Sam came back. _

" _No, he won't. He needs me. I have to stay with him. I'm the perfect weapon. I'll hurt somebody." She cried. _

" _Khristen it doesn't' have to be this way. I can help you. I promise." __The Doctor is lying. He couldn't help me and he can't help her._

" _Sam I'm a killer now. Nobody will understand." She got angry when he didn't move to go. Shots rang out. Six bullets hit Michael point blank and he fell to the ground. Sam grabbed Khristen and dragged her away from the killer. He shoved her into Jack's arms. _

" _Get to the car and start it. Don't leave without me." He ordered Jack. The two friends hurried out of the house. Sam turned back to Michael. He was slowly getting to his feet. Loomis slammed a fresh magazine into hi gun. Michael fell to his knees and crawled into the shadows and tore off his mask. He gagged up blood for a good solid ten minutes. Michael put his mask back on but when he got to his feet he fell in his own blood from exhaustion. Loomis ran out of the house and drove the two back to their house. _

_At home Hector and Jack were worried sick for their children. They paced around the living room waiting for them to return home safe. A knock came at the door and the sheriff opened the door to Loomis. Jack hugged his son and Hector did the same with his daughter. _

" _Lets go upstairs Khristen." Her father whispered. Upstairs Khristen looked at herself in the mirror. He felt empty, blank. " Sam's father is a friend of the family. Loomis Sr. Knew Cythina. I got a bath ready for you missy." _

" _Thanks dad. I love you." She whispered._

" _I love you too." _

_That night Sam was sleeping in the guest bedroom of the house. He asked to stay their to watch Khristen over night incase something bad happened. Downstairs in the kitchen something pulled out one of the large butcher knives from the kitchen set. The POV went back upstairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom. Sam looked and screamed as he was stabbed in the chest. Hector and the two Jack's came in the room. Hector grabbed Khristen and tore the knife out of the hands. Somebody called 911 as Hector shook his daughter. All she did was stare at him with no emotion on her face. _


End file.
